User talk:Mortain87
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Quests page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CompleCCity (talk) 09:47, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Wiki code in tables Hi! I know, it's done this way on several pages, but you can omit the … tags if you place a space before the (e.g.) "+1" instead. Bad: |+1 |-1 Good: | +1 | -1 :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 07:48, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Replies Put them onto my talk page, as I prefer one topic in one place. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:25, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Creature categories Hi! Please refrain from adding e.g. Category:Bears to the Black Bear – it's already in the black bears, so it's sort of redundant, but if there's need to add it to bears itself, this will be done by the automatically one day. Sorry, but I will revert those edits. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:32, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Revert justified I've explained the reasons on my talk page. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:37, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Githyanki Hi. I guess, you created Githyanki (Race) to have something distinguishable from single creatures by the identical name. Actually, I don't know how to handle this correctly. It would be good to have some sort of overview articles for base creatures. Currently, there are some disambiguations for these, some redirect to the categories. The latter ones should become that overview, as probably done with sirines, and theoretically the former ones, too. Problem with githyanki is that there's no difference between singular and plural. So, what do you think of combining both articles, the overview and the specific creature by the name githyanki? So, to spare an extra "race" article? (With the given example of the sirine, this also could be implemented on the overview and the page that uses the singular redirect to that one.) By the way, the correct spelling of your article would be "Githyanki (race)", with a lowercase "race". -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:33, October 23, 2019 (UTC) :Yes I think it is a marvelous idea to combine it directly in the overview / category article but I didn't want to start something different for you to have more change again. This way the category page is also not so empty besides being a list. But then all creatures article should follow the same pattern for consistency reasons. The sirines article would be too long to be an category article. Do you agree? :And yes unfortunately githyanki has no difference between singular and plural and I really tried to find the plural form. It was quite aggravating to have to add the (race) part. I had used the orcs / orc as an example. --Mortain87 (talk) 20:59, October 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh … If changes by me on edits by you discouraged you from editing or creating stuff – that is not good, and I apologize for it. Please, don't think this way and go on with wikiing here. If there are particular things, we could always discuss them. ::As for : these aren't "articles" per se and usually should indeed have only a short introductory note telling what the category is about or how it's used, followed by the list of contained pages. If you want to have real information, that's always on an article in the main , perhaps by the same name as a related category. ::Of course creature articles then should be consistent. I tried to start something like that as a project with the mentioned sirines, though those need more work. Currently, I've picked the gnolls – give me some time (could mean: days), and we'll see how it could work. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 07:34, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Item group Hi! The item infobox parameter item_group is intended to be replaced with general. Please don't add it anymore to infoboxes you're editing. Thanks! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:21, November 19, 2019 (UTC) : Ok thanks for the tipp. I am trying to have some consistency here. At least for the listing. I will not add item_group anymore and add only general, but what is the exact class I should use? The most specific one? I mean am I doing it correctly? --Mortain87 (talk) 14:36, November 19, 2019 (UTC)